Jungkir Balik Lee Taeyong
by cabekyun
Summary: [CH 5 UPDATE!] Taeyong itu masih ingin sendiri, single. Dusta ! Taeyong itu mencari yang mendekati type idealnya. Taeyong itu bingung, berpacaran harus seperti apa. [ NCT / SMRookies Series Fanfiction ] [Jaeyong as Mainpair] yaoi/bxb beserta para rupawan NCT yang lain; sementara ini rate T, selamat membaca dan mereview
1. Chapter 1

Bagi Taeyong, liburan kali ini sungguh menyebalkan. Sangat menyebalkan. Lebih menyebalkan dari liburannya yang kemarin. Mengapa liburan kemarin menyebalkan? Karena Taeyong harus menghabiskan waktu senggang berharganya di Rumah Sakit. Ia harus dirawat karena menderita sakit tifus. Setiap hari ia hanya terbaring lemah di ranjang dan ditemani oleh sahabat cerewetnya, Doyoung.

 **Flashback.**

"Lee Taeyong, jika kau ingin segera pergi dari sini maka makanlah yang banyak !"

"Yak Taeyong ! Kau buang ke mana obatmu ?"

"Aku disini menjagamu setiap hari untuk memastikan agar kau meminum obatmu, eommoni dan abeoji menitipkanmu padaku karena mereka paling percaya padaku. Tidak kusangka kau selalu melempar obatmu keluar jendela?!"

"Telan dan segera minum airnya, bodoh ! Kau bukan anak kecil lagi yang selalu mendapat obat rasa buah-buahan !"

"Yak Lee Tae..."

"KIM DOYOUNG ! DOTOKKI YANG TERCINTA ?! TOLONG BIARKAN AKU TIDUR DENGAN TENANG ! HUFT !" Taeyong menutup seluruh badannya sampai kepala lalu tertidur dengan cemberut.

"Aish, aku hanya ingin berpamitan ingin mengantarkan Jisung pulang, dasar ! Kajja Jisungie !"

Doyoung lalu memegang tangan Jisung yang kebingungan dan menuntunnya keluar kamar.

 **End Flashback.**

"Huft untungnya liburan kali ini aku bisa bersantai di rumah, tapi ini semua sangat menyebalkan !"

Taeyong menghela nafas dan langsung memukul-mukul meja makan dengan kesal.

Namja bersurai abu-abu hitam itu lalu segera meminum sisa susu setengah gelasnya, sampai ia sadar bahwa Jisung berdiri di ambang pintu ruang makan dengan wajah kusut bangun tidur.

"Ahhh Jisungie sejak kapan kau berdiri disitu? Kemari, hyung akan membuatkanmu sarapan ~~" Taeyong menghampiri Jisung, menggendongnya dan mendudukkannya di salah satu kursi meja makan.

"Hyung ! Jisung mau makan roti bakar buatan hyung ~~ dan susu strawberry ~~" Jisung memperlihatkan eyesmile indahnya. Taeyong yang melihatnya gemas bukan main.

"Arraseo, untuk adik hyung yang sangat tampan ini,hyung akan membuatkan dua roti untuk Jisungieee..." Taeyong mengusak rambut Jisung dan mencubit pipinya.

Lee Jisung, berusia 13 tahun adalah satu-satunya adik Lee Taeyong. Jisung itu sangat polos dan masih sering bingung. Ia menyayangi dan sangat memuja kakak cantiknya. Terkadang Jisung kesal dan tidak suka kalau Taeyong sedang asyik sendiri dengan temannya. Jisung cemburu, karena kakaknya mengabaikannya. Menurut Taeil sahabat Taeyong, Jisung mengidap brothercomplex. Hal ini karena kedua kakak beradik itu menghabiskan waktu bersama setiap waktu. Orang tua Taeyong sibuk dengan bisnis mereka dan sekarang semakin sibuk karena harus menangani cabang baru di Jepang. Itu semua bukan masalah bagi Taeyong dan Jisung, karena meskipun mereka LDR dengan orang tua, tetapi tidak pernah kekurangan kasih sayang. Jika ada permasalahan yang mendesak, maka dengan cepat orang tuanya pasti pulang. Segala permintaan mereka berdua pasti dituruti, dan orang tua mereka sangat terbuka terhadap kedua anaknya.

"Orang tua mu itu sangat keren dan gaul, Taeyong" suatu kali pernah sahabat Taeyong, Ten berkata seperti itu.

Walaupun keluarga Taeyong adalah keluarga yang berlimpah harta, tetapi mereka hidup dengan damai dan sederhana. Mereka lebih memilih untuk tinggal di sebuah perumahan dengan para tetangga yang baik, daripada harus tinggal di sebuah Mansion megah yang jarang sekali mereka akan bertegur sapa dengan orang. Hal ini juga karena Taeyong dan Jisung memiliki banyak sahabat di perumahan ini. Mereka sudah nyaman dan hidup tentram disini.

"Roti bakar dan susu strawberry Jisungieee sudah siapppp ~~" Taeyong segera meletakkannya di depan Jisung, lalu ponsel di sakunya bergetar membuat Taeyong kaget dan hampir menumpahkan susu berharga adiknya.

"Aishhh menyebalkan !" Tanpa membuka sebuah pesan yang baru masuk, Taeyong langsung mematikan ponselnya dan mengeluarkan baterainya. Melemparkannya di atas meja.

Jisung yang kaget dengan tindakan hyungnya, segera menghentikan acara mari memakan roti bakar enak ini.

"Eungg, hyungieee apa sedang marah? Kenapa ponselnya dimutilasi (?)" Tanya Jisung dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Ehhhh, aniyooo Jisungieeee hyung tidak marah kokkk, cepat habiskan sarapanmu yaaa hehe..." Jawab Taeyong dengan senyum terpaksa dan Jisung hanya mengangguk lalu melanjutkan makannya. Ia berpangku tangan di atas meja dan memperhatikan adiknya yang makan dengan lucunya. Tanpa sadar mata Taeyong berkaca-kaca.

"Jisung-aaaa, hyung sedang kesal..." ucap Taeyong dengan lesu.

"Hyung kenapa, siapa yang membuat hyung kesal? Nanti Jisung akan menembaknya dengan pistol yang dibelikan Appa kemarin !" Jisung menanggapi perkataan Taeyong dengan mulut penuh dengan roti, dan ada sisa remah di sudut bibirnya. Matanya membulat seperti anak ayam.

"Huft, Jisung-aa. Terkadang kau harus berbohong untuk mencari aman. Kau harus berbohong untuk membuat orang lain senang. Terkadang kau harus berbohong karena kau tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Hidup tidak selalu nyaman ternyata...wkwk Aigoo Jisungie makan dengan baik ya ternyata.." Taeyong sedikit terhibur dengan ucapan adiknya dan mengelap sudut bibirnya.

"Hyung benar, kemarin Jisung berbohong pada Appa... Jisung bilang kalau pistol mainan yang dulu sudah rusak, padahal Jisung berbohong, agar Appa membelikan satu lagi untuk Jisung. Jadinya Jisung memiliki dua sekarang. Hyung, ini rahasia ya. Jangan adukan pada eomma dan appa. Ne?" Jisung sangat menggemaskan dengan wajah memohonnya.

"wkwkwk, arraseo. Ini rahasia kita berdua ya Jisung. Ssstttt !" Taeyong menempelkan telunjuk di bibirnya.

"Neeeeee sangat rahasia, gomawo hyungggg ssstttt !" Jisung tersenyum dan meniru gaya Taeyong.

Setelah menyantap sarapan , mereka lalu bermalas-malasan dengan marathon film kesukaan kakak adik tersebut. Tak terasa hari sudah menggelap, Jisung dan Taeyong bersiap-siap untuk tidur. Taeyong berjanji pada Jisung, bahwa besok ia akan mengajaknya pergi ke kafe pinggir perumahan mereka. Bukan hanya mereka berdua, tetapi Doyoung dan Taeil akan ikut. Sayang sekali Ten tidak ikut karena ia sedang berlibur dengan kekasihnyaYuta-san di Thailand. Chittapon sedang pulang kampung. Taeyong sudah akan memejamkan mata, tetapi sebelumnya ia menghidupkan ponselnya dan membalas singkat pesan yang tadi masuk. Setelah itu ia sudah tergeletak mengarungi dunia mimpi.

Jisung senang sekali hari ini bisa berjalan-jalan keluar dengan hyungnya. Ia terus mengeratkan gandengan tangannya dengan Taeyong. Mereka berdua terus melangkah dan menyapa hangat para tetangga mereka yang kebetulan bertemu. Setelah itu mereka sampai di depan kafe dan segera masuk. Ini adalah kafe langganan "Geng Taeyong". Kafe ini milik Junmyeon hyung, Taeyong mengenalnya secara baik, dan terkadang "Geng Taeyong" akan mendapat gratisan.

Taeyong menuntun Jisung di meja kesukaan Taeyong, menurutnya nyaman karena dekat dengan jendela. Ia meninggalkan adiknya sebentar untuk memesan, lalu kembali dengan pesanan langganan mereka. Kemana perginya Doyoung dan Taeil? Ternyata mereka berdua ada latihan paduan suara sehingga tidak jadi bergabung dengan Taeyong dan Jisung. Jisung terlanjur sangat senang tadi sebelum berangkat, sehingga Taeyong tetap mengajaknya ke kafe. Ia tidak ingin mengecewakan adiknya.

Jisung sibuk dengan kuenya, sedangkan hyungnya sedang melamun tidak jelas. Ia tidak menyentuh coklat hangat kesukaannya, ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Sampai punggung seseorang mengalihkan perhatiannya. Pipi Taeyong memerah dan wajahnya memanas hanya karena menatap punggung seseorang?

"Wah ia tinggi dengan punggung indahnya itu, pasti dadanya bidang, pasti ia tampan, dan tubuhnya seksi, hahahaha..." Taeyong bergumam pelan tetap memperhatikan punggung itu dengan senyum-senyum genit. Jiwa cabe Taeyong telah hidup.

Taeyong akhirnya menyesap coklat hangatnya, tetap dengan senyum-senyum genitnya. Sampai pada akhirnya pria yang ditatapnya itu membalikkan badan dan langsung menatap. Melihat langsung ke arah Taeyong.

Taeyong tersedak minumannya sendiri. Jisung kaget melihat hyungnya tersenyum dan langsung tersedak secara tidak menawan. Taeyong juga kaget dan langsung menundukkan kepalanya dengan masih batuk-batuk kecil tersedak. Ia bergumam "Ya Tuhan, uhukkk...uhukkkk..." wajahnya memerah seperti lobster rebus.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hyung gwenchana?" Jisung bertanya dengan raut khawatir, segera menyodorkan tisu kepada Taeyong.

"Hyung tidak apa-apa Jisung, uhukk...uhukk" Taeyong menundukkan kepala dengan masih terbatuk-batuk. Taeyong merasa badannya merinding, dan wajahnya panas. Ia menyahut tisu dari adiknya dan mengelap sudut bibirnya. Ia tidak sadar jika sepasang sepatu telah berada tepat di depannya.

"Taeyong hyung?"

Taeyong semakin merinding mendengar suara itu. Ia panas dingin, takut untuk menunjukkan wajahnya dan terus menunduk. Taeyong panik dan tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Ia berpura-pura mengelap bibirnya dengan meminta beberapa tisu lagi pada Jisung. Padahal bibir merahnya sudah bersih.

"Hyung, tidak apa-apa?" Namja itu kembali bertanya, tangannya ingin meraih bahu Taeyong, sebelum...

"AKU TIDAKK APA-APAAA, UHUKK...UHUKKK... TUNGGU SEBENTAR YA TUNGGU ! AKU INGIN KE KAMAR KECIL, TOLONG JAGA ADIKKU SEBENTAR !" Taeyong berusaha keras untuk bersuara, tenggorokannya sangat gatal, wajahnya memanas. Ia beranjak untuk ke kamar kecil tetap dengan menundukkan kepalanya sambil berjalan menjauh. Sempat ia menubruk beberapa orang dan menggumamkan kata maaf. Salah satu fakta Taeyong, CE-RO-BOH. Sedangkan namja itu dan Jisung hanya melihatnya dengan melongo.

 _Di kamar kecil_

Taeyong terburu-buru membasuh wajahnya dengan air yang mengucur dari keran. Ia melakukannya untuk menghilangkan rasa panas di wajahnya tetapi sia-sia. Pipinya masih merona dan jantungnya seperti melompat-lompat. Nafasnya memburu.

"Ahhhh, aku tidak akan kembali dengan wajah yang memerah seperti ini. Aku malu...dan takut..." Taeyong menghentak-hentakan kakinya dengan wajah yang terlihat tertekuk di kaca. Untungnya tidak ada orang lain disitu, sehingga ia bebas bertingkah laku seperti anak kecil.

"Aku akan diam disini sampai wajahku kembali normal. TAPI JISUNG?! Pasti dia baik-baik saja kan dengannya? Huhuhu... dongsaeng mianhae..." Taeyong berusaha mengipasi wajahnya agar terlihat normal kembali, tanpa semburat merah tentunya.

 _Kembali ke meja Jisung_

"Eungg, hai ! Apa hyung boleh duduk disini?" Namja berambut dark brown itu bertanya pada Jisung. Jisung yang masih bingung ada apa dengan kakaknya hanya bisa mengangguk kecil.

Keduanya duduk bersampingan. Jisung anak ayam diam, sesekali menoleh kecil. Tanpa sengaja, namja di sampingnya menoleh juga ke arahnya, dan mereka menjadi semakin awkward. Akhirnya namja itu memutuskan untuk memainkan ponselnya sambil menunggu Taeyong kembali dari kamar kecil, sambil sesekali menyesap Cup Americano nya.

Jisung merasa bahwa namja di sampingnya adalah penyebab dari peristiwa tersedaknya Taeyong hyung. Ia menatap namja itu dengan wajah kesalnya.

"Ehmmm, hyung..." Jisung memulai pembicaraan.

"Eungg, kau berbicara padaku?" Namja itu balik bertanya sambil menunjuk ke arah dirinya sendiri, menoleh ke kanan kiri sebentar.

"Hyung pasti berbuat jahat pada Taeyong hyung, mengakulah !" Jisung menunjuk-nunjuk namja itu dengan garpunya. Wajahnya tetap kesal. Seperti anak ayam.

"Eummm, hehehehe...hyung tidak bisa menjelaskannya adik manis. Apakah kau adik Taeyong hyung?" Namja itu mengusak tengkuknya karena tidak dapat menjawab pertanyaan Jisung, lalu ia tersenyum kecil memamerkan dimplenya.

"EHMM EHMM IYA BENAR AKU ADIK TAEYONG HYUNG, NAMAKU JISUNG LEE. AKU ADIK TAEYONG HYUNG DAN JUGA PELINDUNGNYA. TIDAK BOLEH ADA YANG MENYAKITI TAEYONG HYUNG. TIDAK ADA YANG BOLEH MEMBUAT TAEYONG HYUNG TERSEDAK !" Jisung menjawab dengan menggebu-gebu.

"Ahhhh lucu sekali, aku baru tau Taeyong hyung mempunyai adik yang sangat mirip dengan anak ayam. Perkenalkan dongsaeng, namaku .."

"EHMM, JAE-JAEH-JAEHYUN-aa..." itu suara Taeyong. Ia akhirnya telah kembali dari kamar kecil. Ia gagal. Gagal menghilangkan rona merah pipinya. Wajahnya tetap memanas. Taeyong hanya diam berdiri sampai akhirnya Jisung menariknya untuk duduk.

"Hyung..Apaa.."

"Taeyong hyung ! Apa hyung tidak apa-apa? Jisung khawatir ..." Jisung mencicit di samping Taeyong.

"Hyung tidak apa-apa Jisung, hyung hanya tersedak" Taeyong tersenyum sambil mengusak gemas rambut adiknya, lalu ia kembali menatap ke depan. Mau tidak mau ia harus berani menatap namja yang duduk di depannya ini. Namja dengan wajah tampan dan tubuh seksinya. Taeyong sebenarnya tidak kuat, banyak sekali perasaan yang membuncah dan bercampur di batinnya. Tapi ia harus menyapa namja di depannya ini dengan sopan, senyum palsu yang sangat amat kentara.

"Eung hai Jaehyun, apa kabar?" suara Taeyong yang sangat kecil untuk didengar. Untung Jaehyun memiliki pendengaran yang bagus, sehingga ia langsung bisa menjawab pertanyaan Taeyong.

"Hai juga hyung, eung aku baik-baik saja, hyung bagaimana?" Jaehyun tersenyum, kedua dimplenya kembali merekah.

 _Aduh dimplenya ingin sekali dikecup..uhhhh._ Ini adalah suara batin Taeyong.

"Eung ya aku juga baik-baik saja. Aku terbebas dari tugas kuliah yang menumpuk karena sekarang masih liburan, hehe..." Taeyong tertawa, sangat memaksa.

"Hyung...hyung... " Jisung menarik-narik sweater Taeyong.

"Iya kenapa Jisungie?"

"Eung ayo pulang hyung, siang ini aku berjanji akan bermain dengan Jeno hyung, Jaemin hyung, Donghyuk hyung, di rumah Mark hyung..." Jisung terdengar mencicit.

"Tapi Jisungie, ada teman hyung disini, eung bagaimana ya?" Taeyong menggaruk-nggaruk kepalanya.

Kringgg...kringgggg... bunyi lonceng kafe. Berbunyi jika ada yang membuka pintu kafe. Taeyong langsung menangkap sosok yang dikenalnya memasuki kafe, dan langsung memanggilnya.

"Makeuu... Makeuuu" Taeyong berteriak, dan seorang namja melambai dari arah pintu. Namja itu segera menghampiri meja Taeyong.

"Wassup hyung, oh hai Jisungie, whoahhh anyeong haseyo Jaehyun sunbae.."

 _Wow, Mark mengenal Jaehyun sexy... Ahh aku hampir lupa kalau kami bertiga memang satu sekolah sebelumnya._

"Eung Mark, kata Jisung kalian akan bermain? Apa Jisung bisa ikut denganmu sekarang? Aku menitipkannya padamu ya?"

"Jisungie, kau mau ikut dengan Makeu hyung sekarang? Nanti sore hyung akan menjemputmu, okay?"

"Hmm baiklah, hyung nanti jangan lupa jemput aku yaa?" Jisung berbisik sebentar lalu segera berlari menarik Mark keluar.

"HAHAHAHAHA.." Taeyong tiba-tiba meledak dalam tawa, sampai Jaehyun kaget.

"Hyung gwenchana?"

"Gwenchana HAHAHA, kata Jisung kau jelek, Jaehyun, HAHAHA kata Jisung kau mirip moomin.." Taeyong tertawa sampai matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Aishhhh jinjja, kenapa semua orang bilang aku mirip moomin sih.. huft" Jaehyun cemberut.

 _Ahhhh bagaimana ini aku ingin sekali mencubit pipinya, uhhhh pipinya chubby sekali ingin sekali dikecup,_ lagi-lagi itu batin Taeyong.

Drrttt Drrrtttt, ponsel Taeyong di atas meja bergetar. Baru saja ia tertawa karena adiknya, wajahnya menjadi kesal karena ada pesan masuk. Tanpa membacanya, Taeyong sudah tahu itu dari siapa. Ia lalu mematikan ponselnya dan tanpa sadar membantingnya pelan.

"Kenapa dimatikan hyung? Apakah tidak penting?" Jaehyun bertanya dengan hati-hati.

"Sangat tidak penting Jaehyun. Benar-benar sangat tidak penting, huhhhh aku kesal Jaehyun. Bagaimana ini, aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Aku tidak pernah sedetikpun menganggapnya sebagai kekasih ! Ishh mengganggu saja ! OOPS..." Taeyong reflek menutup mulutnya, ia kaget karena secara blak-blakan dan tanpa sadar telah membeberkan rahasianya sendiri.

"Ohhh hyung jadi kau sudah memiliki kekasih?" Jaehyun sedikit meninggikan suaranya dengan raut wajah tidak dapat terbaca.

"Ani, bukan seperti itu Jaehyuniee, aku tidak ingat pernah menerima pernyataan cintanya. Tetapi tiba-tiba dia selalu menganggapku sebagai kekasihnya kurang lebih dua minggu ini, aku tidak ingin seperti ini..." Taeyong memelankan suaranya, kesedihan tiba-tiba muncul di benaknya. Ia menautkan jari-jarinya di atas meja.

"Hyung..." Jaehyun tiba-tiba meraih tangan Taeyong.

 _CASPER SIALAN, SINGKIRKAN TANGANMU ITU ! YA AMPUN TANGANMU HALUS DAN BESAR SEKALI, HANGAT JUGA URGHHHH..._ itu batin Taeyong, lagi.

Taeyong merasakan getaran listrik menjalar di tubuhnya. Lagi-lagi ia merasa seperti orang sekarat yang tidak tahu bagaimana cara menghirup udara dengan benar.

"I..iyaa Jaehyun ada apa?" tanya Taeyong 'sok' gugup.

"Mau bercerita kepadaku? Aku akan menjadi pendengarmu hari ini." Suara Jaehyun terdengar seperti suara malaikat yang akan menjemput Taeyong kembali ke surga. Taeyong terpana. Taeyong melongo. Ia lalu bersuara pelan lalu menatap Jaehyun dengan mata puppynya.

"Bolehkah?"

"Tentu saja boleh hyung.." Jaehyun terus mengusap pelan jari-jari Taeyong. Lalu tersenyum tampan.

 _HAHAHAHAHAHAHA DASAR JAEHYUN BAJINGAN SEKALI TAPI BEGITU TAMPAN... HAHAHAHA JARI-JARIKU ... BERSENTUHAN DENGANNYA, HAHAHAHA..._ itu batin Taeyong. Lagi. Lagi.


	3. Chapter 3

"Aku menyakiti orang, lagi.." Taeyong membuka ceritanya.

Jaehyun tiba-tiba tersenyum miris dan menunduk.

 **Flashback**

 _Sekitar 2 minggu yg lalu_

Beberapa minggu belakangan ini, Taeyong sedang dekat dengan seseorang. Namja yang beruntung bisa dekat dengan mudah pada Taeyong tidak lain adalah Ji Hansol. Hansol adalah teman satu kelas Taeyong pada semester ini. Tanpa Taeyong sadar bahwa ia beberapa kali menghabiskan waktu berdua dengan Hansol, hari berlalu dan mereka semakin dekat satu sama lain. Walaupun ternyata hanya ada perasaan spesial dari Hansol, tidak berlaku pada Taeyong. Namja cantik itu tidak tega untuk tiba-tiba menjauh dari Hansol. Salah satu fakta Taeyong, orang yang sangat tidak tegaan.

Tiba-tiba hari ini Hansol mengajak Taeyong bertemu. Entah kenapa, Taeyong berfirasat buruk. Ia selalu memikirkan alasan untuk menghindari pertemuannya dengan Hansol. Tapi Hansol bukanlah namja yang mudah menyerah. Malam-malam sekali, ia nekat untuk menemui Taeyong langsung di rumahnya.

Taeyong sudah akan pergi tidur, tiba-tiba bel rumahnya berbunyi. Ia mencoba untuk memejamkan mata dan merilekskan tubuhnya, namun bel rumah berbunyi kembali. Semakin lama semakin berisik dan Taeyong akhirnya turun ke lantai bawah dengan kesal ia membuka pintu utama rumahnya. Ia terkejut karena Hansol sudah berdiri di depan dengan tersenyum, bagi Taeyong ini sangat salah dan _creepy._

 _Oh Tuhan aku hanya ingin tidur tenang, tetapi mengapa tiba-tiba orang ini datang ke rumahku. Malam-malam seperti ini? Bagaimana jika tetanggaku ada yang melihat. Huft ! Aku mengantuk sekali, sial._ Batin Taeyong memberontak, ia hanya diam dengan wajah kesalnya.

"Hei, masih jam segini dan kau sudah memakai piyama tidur?" tiba-tiba Hansol membuka pembicaraan.

"Hmmm, aku mengantuk Hansol hyung, mengapa datang malam-malam seperti ini?" Taeyong tersenyum sangat memaksa.

"Aku hanya ingin bermain dan menemuimu tentu saja.." Taeyong sangat risih mendengar pernyataan Hansol.

"Silahkan masuk hyung.." Taeyong mempersilahkan namja blonde itu masuk ke rumahnya. Walaupun sebenarnya ia sudah sangat kesal, tapi ia masih berlaku sopan santun yang baik kepada orang. Seperti yang telah diajarkan orang tuanya selama ini.

Hansol masuk dan duduk di salah satu bangku ruang tamu, Taeyong duduk di sebrangnya dan terus melirik ke jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam. Ia sesekali sengaja menguap, karena memang ia ingin mengusir Hansol secara halus. Tetapi sepertinya Hansol sangat tidak peka dengan wajah kusut Taeyong. Ia terus berceloteh banyak hal dan Taeyong hanya bisa menimpali seadanya.

"Kau sudah sangat mengantuk ya Yongie?" Hansol bertanya dengan santai. "Ini masih jam sebelas malam.."

 _OH JI HANSOL SIALAN ! INI SUDAH LARUT ! SEGERA KAU TINGGALKAN RUMAHKU ! GOD DAMN IT !_

"Hyung aku lelah, hari ini aku harus merawat adikku yang sedang sakit. Jadi aku butuh tidur sekarang, ini sudah malam hyung, apa hyung tidak akan pulang?" Akhirnya Taeyong menyuarakan keinginannya.

"Ahhh kau tidak seru Taeyong, padahal masih jam sebelas. Baiklah aku hanya akan bertanya padamu lalu aku akan pulang."

"Iya, silahkan hyung.." Demi Tuhan, Taeyong sudah sangat mengantuk sekarang, ia sudah akan memejamkan matanya. Sabar Taeyong kau hanya perlu menjawab pertanyaan Hansol dengan cepat, lalu tidur.

"Taeyong ah, apa kau mau menjadi kekasihku?" Hansol bertanya dengan santai sekali.

Taeyong sudah sangat mengantuk dan tidak seratus persen sadar. Ia linglung, beberapa kali sudah memejamkan mata, kepalanya pusing karena menahan matanya untuk tetap terbuka. Ia bergumam tidak jelas pada Hansol.

"Eungg..apaa... hmm iya, terserah hyung saja..." Taeyong menjawab pertanyaan Hansol dengan random dan tanpa sadar ia beranjak untuk membukakan pintu, agar Hansol keluar dan pulang. Sebelumnya Hansol mengusak rambut Taeyong, yang jelas Taeyong tidak peduli.

Keesokan harinya, Taeyong terbangun karena dering ponselnya yang keras. Belum terbangun seratus persen, ia segera menjawab telpon dengan suara seraknya. Ia tidak tahu siapa penelpon itu. Ia hanya ingin cepat menutup telepon dan tidur kembali.

"Iya..H-halooo disini Taeyong.. ada apa?" Taeyong menjawab telepon itu dengan malas.

"PAGIIIII KEKASIHKU YANG CANTIKKK !" Teriakan di sebrang telepon terdengar sangat familiar di telinga Taeyong.

"Hah ini siapa? Kekasihku? HAH KEKASIHKU?" Taeyong segera membulatkan matanya, ia melihat nama yang tertampang di ponselnya. Ia kaget, sangat kaget dan sangat kesal. Di sebrang sana, Hansol tetap berceloteh, Taeyong yang sudah tidak tahan lalu menutup teleponnya. Melempar ponselnya.

"ARGHHHH APA YANG SUDAH KULAKUKAN ?! APAKAH AKU MENJAWAB IYA TADI MALAM?! TAEYONG APAKAH KAU SUDAH GILA?! KAU TIDAK MENYUKAINYA TAPI MENJAWAB IYA PADANYA !? DASAR SINTINGG... AHH EOMMA ANAKMU BODOH EOMMAAAA !" Taeyong berguling-guling di kasur. Ia benci pada dirinya, dan seharian itu ia habiskan untuk merutuki kebodohannya. Ia berpikir bagaimana cara menjauh atau memberitahu Hansol, karena ini semua hanya kesalahpahaman. Taeyong ingin menghubungi sahabat-sahabatnya tetapi ia takut jika mereka malah mengejek Taeyong. Akhirnya namja berwajah kucing imut itu hanya merahasiakannya.

 **End of Flashback**

"Sekarang aku seperti menjauhinya, membalas pesannya singkat. Kadang tidak kubalas. Aku belum berani mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Aku jahat. Tetapi semakin hari, keadaan ini menjadi beban yang terus memberatkan bahuku...Kau menyimakku kan Jaehyun? Aku harus bagaimana sekarang..." Taeyong mengakhiri ceritanya, ia sudah sangat putus asa sekarang. Ia memainkan ujung bajunya, menunggu Jaehyun menanggapi curhatannya.

"Hyung, sudah salah jalan dari awal.." Timpal Jaehyun.

"Iya kau benar Jaehyun.." Taeyong menghembuskan nafas kecewa. Tiba-tiba sebuah ide muncul di kepalanya berputar-putar.

"JAEHYUNIEEE, AKU PUNYA IDE, tetapi aku butuh bantuanmu. Apa kau mau membantuku?" Taeyong menunjukkan mata puppynya kepada Jaehyun.

"Eungg, a-a-nu s-sebentar hyung.. Memang apa idenya?" Jaehyun sedikit terbata menjawab Taeyong karena ia tidak kuat harus menatap wajah imut hyungnya.

"Hmm, jadi aku akan berpura-pura saja memiliki kekasih lain? Lalu mengajaknya bertemu dan SELESAI. Aku akan mengatakan padanya aku sudah memiliki kekasih, dan meluruskan kesalahpahaman malam itu. Bagaimana menurutmu Jaehyun?" Taeyong bertanya dengan senyum yang tidak luntur dari wajahnya.

"Hyung, apa tidak sebaiknya kau mengatakan yang sebenarnya saja padanya? Maksudku, jangan menambah kebohongan padanya hyung. Suatu saat pasti ia akan sadar jika kau bohongi dan menjadi sakit hati padamu. Hm, jika kau jujur padanya, mungkin kalian tidak akan berakhir saling membenci." Jaehyun tiba-tiba menjadi penasihat Taeyong.

"Kata-katamu..sangat benar Jaehyun. Benar sekali, aku tidak seharusnya menambah kebohongan. Ahh, dari dulu aku memang selalu menyakiti orang, hiks..." Taeyong tiba-tiba terisak dan menenggelamkan wajahnya ke tangannya.

"H..hyung...Taeyong hyung... jangan menangis, hey ..." Jaehyun kaget karena tiba-tiba Taeyong menangis, ia berusaha mencegah hyungnya menangis lebih keras dengan meraih tangannya dan meraih, mengelus lembut pipi Taeyong. Ia tidak tahu harus berkata apalagi.

 _Hmmm apa membiarkan Taeyong hyung melakukan apa yang memang ingin ia lakukan ya?_

"Ehemmm, baiklah hyung. Menurutku jika kau akan menjalankan idemu juga tidak apa-apa. Memangnya siapa yang akan kau minta untuk menjadi kekasih palsumu?" Jaehyun berusaha selembut mungkin bertanya pada Taeyong.

Taeyong mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Jaehyun. Ia masih sesenggukan, berusaha menjawab pertanyaan namja di depannya.

"Jaehyunie...hiksss. Aku ingin dirimu...hikss...Jaehyunieee..." Taeyong mengatakannya terlihat sangat tulus dan polos di mata Jaehyun. Jaehyun merasa dadanya berdesir, Taeyong yang seperti ini, yang ia rindukan. Apakah Jaehyun bisa menerima permintaan Taeyong, ia berpikir keras.

Jaehyun menghembuskan nafas, "Hyung, aku sudah memiliki kekasih." Ujar Jaehyun singkat, dengan wajah yang tak bisa terbaca oleh Taeyong. Mereka saling menatap satu sama lain, cukup lama.


	4. Chapter 4

Cerita rumit Taeyong dan Jaehyun jaman High School.

Taeyong melangkah pelan di sepanjang jalan pulang. Terkadang menendang kerikil, menengadah melihat langit, jika tidak melihat sungai di samping jalan, sambil terus maju. Pikirannya sedang berkelana, menurut Taeyong hari ini sungguh terlalu untuknya. Tiba-tiba bertemu Jaehyun setelah 2 tahun berlalu. Tidak hanya bertemu, hari ini ia duduk berdua dan berbincang dengan Jaehyun. Seakan tidak ada hal buruk yang terjadi, ia dan Jaehyun terus bertukar kabar dan cerita sampai beberapa waktu yang lalu mereka saling melambaikan tangan, berjalan berlawanan arah untuk pulang.

Taeyong menuruni jalan setapak, ini adalah jalan menuju pinggir sungai. Rumput hijau dan pohon rindang favoritnya sepertinya cocok untuknya sore ini. Ia bersandar pada pohon dan memeluk kedua kakinya. Menikmati suara aliran air yang menenangkan. Tanpa sadar air mata turun. Ia mengingat masa lalunya. Merasa sesak, seakan sesuatu yang harusnya keluar tetapi tertahan di dalam dadanya. Taeyong terisak pelan.

Sekitar 2 tahun yang lalu ia ingat pertama kali percakapannya dengan Jaehyun, adik kelasnya. Bukan percakapan langsung, namun mereka bertemu di sebuah group chat kepanitiaan. Tiba-tiba Jaehyun mengirim sebuah pesan privat pada Taeyong, awalnya ia hanya akan menanyakan beberapa hal, lambat laun ia semakin akrab dengan Taeyong hyung, kakak kelasnya. Mereka resmi menjadi teman curhat ketika Taeyong tiba-tiba menceritakan kedekatannya dengan seorang mahasiswa, yang ternyata secara kebetulan Jaehyun mengenalnya.

Jaehyun terkejut karena mengenal sangat baik incaran Taeyong. Ia berusaha menjadi teman curhat Taeyong yang baik. Sampai pada suatu waktu ia tidak bisa menahannya lagi, ia harus berbicara pada Taeyong.

"Hyung, hentikan. Ia tidak menyukai hyung dengan tulus..." Jaehyun berkata dengan nada putus asanya. Ia lelah. Lelah karena Taeyong tidak mempercayai fakta yang ia ungkapkan. Ia tidak ingin Taeyong dipermainkan oleh Johnny hyung, lebih lama lagi.

"Hentikan Jaehyun ! Kenapa sekarang kau selalu menjelek-jelekan Johnny hyung. Aku paham ia mahasiswa yang sedang sibuk dengan penelitiannya, karena itu ia ... jarang menghubungiku.." terdengar nada kebimbangan di ucapan Taeyong. Ia bingung harus mempercayai Jaehyun atau Johnny hyung, namja yang gencar mendekati Taeyong beberapa waktu lalu. Tetapi semakin ia jatuh pada pesona Johnny, ia tersesat tidak dapat kembali. Ia hanya selalu percaya dengan semua yang dikatakan Johnny, ia hanya harus menurut, ia terlalu polos untuk tahu. Tetapi itu 2 tahun yang lalu.

Taeyong marah dengan tingkah Jaehyun yang menjengkelkan dari hari ke hari. Jaehyun sekarang hanya senang membuat ia emosi, memulai sebuah pertengkaran. Membuat Taeyong kesal, tetapi ia tidak bisa berlama-lama bersitegang dengan Jaehyun. Ia akan segera menghampiri Jaehyun yang baru saja selesai berlatih basket, menarik-narik ujung jersey Jaehyun dan menggumamkan kata maaf dengan nada bergetar karena sulit sekali menahan tangis.

Jaehyun awalnya akan mengabaikannya, terus mengelap keringat yang keluar dan menenggak sebotol air, tetapi ketika ia mendengar nada bergetar Taeyong. Ia luluh, ia mengibarkan bendera putih dalam benaknya. Ia akan mengelus lembut rambut Taeyong, beruntung ia lebih tinggi dari Taeyong. Taeyong imut dan kecil. Ia akan perlahan tersenyum dan terus diam, tangannya tidak ingin berhenti mengelus rambut halus Taeyong. Ia akan terus melakukan hal itu, sampai nanti Taeyong merengek ingin dilepaskan.

"Mau menemaniku ke ruang musik setelah ini?" Jaehyun dengan segala pesonanya. Senyum dan dimple di pipinya.

"Jaehyunieee, nyanyikan aku sebuah lagu. Hibur aku..." Taeyong dengan segala keimutannya.

Ketika Taeyong kesal karena ulah Johnny, ketika ia merasa dipermainkan olehnya. Ia akan menghampiri Jaehyun dengan wajah kusut. Jaehyun yang sangat paham dengan Taeyong, akan menariknya ke ruang musik. Menyanyikan satu sampai beberapa lagu, dan berakhir dengan Taeyong akan memuji dan bertepuk tangan untuknya.

"Sekarang apa lagi hyung? Berapa lama kau tidak dihubunginya? Ia melanggar sebuah janji? Sudah kukatakan kan kalau ia itu brengsek hyung.." Jaehyun sudah tidak peduli kalaupun Taeyong akan memarahinya habis-habisan. Berani sekali seorang Jaehyun me-brengsek-kan Johnny kesayangannya. Tetapi taeyong kali ini hanya tersenyum diam. Jaehyun tidak bisa membacanya. _Apakah akhirnya Taeyong hyung sadar kali ini?_

"Aku ingin mengakhirinya saja Jae. Johnny hyung, aku tidak akan mencoba menghubunginya lagi. Aku pikir kau benar, ia sangat brengsek padaku. Ayo pulang, ini sudah sore Jae..." Taeyong menarik Jaehyun pulang. Jaehyun akan mengikuti Taeyong, mengamatinya dari belakang. Jaehyun tahu, hyungnya tidak mengatakannya secara benar-benar. Ia mengatakan hal itu hanya untuk menghibur diri sendiri. Jaehyun yakin, Taeyong masih berharap pada Johnny. Taeyong yang semakin terlihat kecil di depannya, berjalan dengan sesenggukan, sesekali menyeka airmatanya. Jaehyun hanya diam, ia hanya sudah terlalu lelah menasehati Taeyong hyungnya, membiarkannya menangis sepuas-puasnya.

Pernah suatu waktu, Taeyong sakit. Ia sakit keras, dan tidak bisa masuk sekolah. Setiap pulang sekolah, Jaehyun dan sahabat Taeyong lainnya akan menjaga Taeyong secara bergantian. Jaehyun tidak tega ketika Taeyong yang sakit akan mengigaukan nama Johnny berulang kali. Ingin sekali rasanya ia memukuli Johnny sampai sekarat, karena tega sekali menyakiti sahabatnya.

Di lain waktu juga Jaehyun akan berpapasan dengan Taeyong di lorong sekolah. Taeyong akan menyapa dan mengobrol dengannya sangat riang. Tidak usah ditanyakan lagi, Taeyong akan terlihat sangat gembira ketika ia menerima obral janji manis Johnny. Berakhir dengan wajah muram, beberapa hari kemudian karena kenyataannya Johnny tidak akan benar-benar setengah mati menyerahkan hidupnya pada Taeyong.

"HYUNGG ! BERHENTILAH ! Johnny hyung hanya bermain ! Kau jangan sebodoh ini untuk tidak mengetahuinya. Aku menyukaimu hyungggg ! Jadi tolong lupakan bajingan itu dan fokus padaku. AKU LELAH HYUNGG AKU LELAH ! JEBAL.." Jaehyun berteriak seperti orang kesetanan dan menendang tong sampah di sampingnya. Taeyong yang bingung akan ungkapan dadakan Jaehyun hanya bisa diam dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Hatinya patah. Patah sekali. Sekarang perasaannya jadi tak menentu.

"HEOL, JUNG JAEHYUN.." Taeyong berbalik pergi menjauh dari Jaehyun. Ia hanya tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Mengapa dadanya sangat sakit dan jantungnya berdebar keras ketika Jaehyun bilang bahwa ia menyukai Taeyong.

Jaehyun sadar bahwa ia mengungkapkan segala kekesalannya pada Taeyong. Ia hanya lelah dengan bebannya sebagai kapten tim basket sekolahnya yang setelah ini akan mengikuti kejuaraan. Ia lelah beberapa waktu belakangan selalu ditempeli oleh yeoja yang mengaku menyukainya. Jaehyun tidak bisa melawan yeoja itu, karena yeoja itu salah satu anak rekan bisnis ayahnya. Ia hanya tidak ingin mengacaukan bisnis ayahnya, dan hanya menunjukkan sopan santunnya. Ia telah berbohong pada Taeyong. Ia tidak benar-benar menyukai Taeyong. Ia hanya sudah tidak tahu harus menjauhkan Taeyong dari bajingan Johnny dengan cara apa.

Beberapa minggu Jaehyun dan Taeyong saling mendiamkan satu sama lain. Taeyong sebenarnya malu dengan ungkapan dadakan Jaehyun. Ia berpikir keras beberapa hari dan memutuskan untuk tidak menghubungi Johnny lagi, ia benar-benar memblokir nomor Johnny dan menghapus contactnya. Ada beberapa waktu ia tidak berani untuk menemui Jaehyun. Taeyong hanya akan mencuri-curi pandang ke lapangan basket ketika Jaehyun mati-matian berlatih untuk kejuaraan.

Bukan rahasia lagi jika ada salah satu murid yeoja dari sekolah sebelah yang dekat dengan Jaehyun. Mereka terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih. Serasi sekali menurut Taeyong. Maka dari itu Taeyong perlahan mundur dari harapannya. Harapannya bersama Jaehyun. Merasa telah dibodohi, tega sekali Jaehyun mengatakan bahwa ia menyukai Taeyong beberapa waktu lalu tetapi sekarang ia sudah jalan bersama yeoja lain. Taeyong akan menangis sekeras-kerasnya di pelukan sahabatnya, Doyoung. Ketika Taeil ingin sekali memberi pelajaran pada si brengsek Jaehyun, tetapi Taeyong selalu mencegahnya. Tidak baik seperti itu.

Taeyong mencoba untuk meminta maaf untuk segalanya pada Jaehyun. Ia tidak bisa mengirimkan pesan pada Jaehyun karena tiba-tiba nomor Jaehyun sudah tidak aktif untuk beberapa waktu. Ia yakin, Jaehyun mengganti nomor ponselnya. Taeyong menjadi sangat sedih berkali-kali lipat karena ia mengira jika Jaehyun sangat membenci dirinya, dan Jaehyun senang karena sudah puas memainkan hati seorang Lee Taeyong. Setiap malam Taeyong akan tiba-tiba menangis, ia akan berulang kali memutar rekaman Jaehyun menyanyi untuknya.

Sekaleng soda kesukaan Jaehyun dan secarik surat di atasnya, Taeyong tinggalkan di bangku pemain pinggir lapangan basket. Ia sedikit lega karena memiliki sebuah cara untuk meminta maaf pada Jaehyun secara tidak langsung bertemu, karena Demi Tuhan Taeyong sudah tidak akan mencari gara-gara lain. Ia sudah sangat banyak berhutang pada Jaehyun kemarin-kemarin. Jadi Taeyong tidak akan mengusik Jaehyun lagi.

"Jaehyun, anyeong..." Ia melambai pada suratnya dan menjauh dari lapangan sebelum ada yang memergokinya. Ia mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada Jaehyun.

Jaehyun tertegun membaca surat permintaan maaf dan selamat tinggal dari Taeyong, sampai ia tidak sadar ada nenek lampir di sebelahnya yang mengambil paksa surat itu. Nenek lampir itu lalu membaca dengan keras isi surat itu bersama gengnya.

"Beraninya jalang ini menyukai Jaehyun Oppa, haha sialan. Jalang ini harus diberi pelajaran. Kajja.." Nenek lampir Minah bersama para gengnya meninggalkan Jaehyun yang masih bingung mencerna isi surat Taeyong. _Taeyong hyung menjadi benar-benar menyukaiku..._ Jaehyun terus merenung tanpa tahu nenek lampir Minah menemui Taeyong sekarang. Hingga ketika Jaehyun mendengar suara teriakan banyak orang di luar lapangan basket, ia langsung berlalu kesana. Melihat mata Taeyong berkaca-kaca, terdapat darah di sudut bibirnya. Jalang Minah menamparnya, dengan sangat puas.

"Yakkk apa yang kau lakukan hah? Ini bukan sekolahmu kenapa kau bisa berkeliaran disini.." Taeyong berteriak ketika secara tiba-tiba ada segerombolan yeoja menariknya. Lalu ia melihat yeoja itu, kekasih Jaehyun katanya. Minah. Mulai mencaci-makinya di depan banyak teman dan sahabatnya.

"HEY JALANG ! KAU PERCAYA DIRI SEKALI BISA MENDAPATKAN JAEHYUN HAH?! KAU PIKIR JAEHYUN OPPA BENAR-BENAR MENYUKAIMU? DASAR BODOH ! PLAKKK !" Taeyong sangat terkejut ketika tangan kecil itu menamparnya dengan sangat keras. _Dasar nenek lampir titisan iblis._ Batin Taeyong.

"HAHAHA BAGAIMANA RASANYA TAMPARANKU ! JAUHI JAEHYUN KARENA IA SUDAH BERSAMAKU ! CKCK JALANG INI MEMBUATKU EMOSI SAJA ! PLAKK !" Taeyong masih tertegun, ia merasa sangat hancur dan merasa sangat dipermainkan. Yeoja ini dan Jaehyun sama saja. Sama-sama bajingan. Taeyong sangat marah tetapi ia tetap berdiam diri. Nyeri di pipinya terasa sangat benar untuk dirinya yang bodoh. Yang rela dijadikan boneka.

"MINAH HENTIKAN YAK SIALAN !" Suara marah Jaehyun terdengar indera Taeyong. Ia mendongak melihat Jaehyun yang berusaha menahan tangan Minah yang sudah siap untuk menamparnya lagi. Hati Taeyong makin sesak dan ingin meledak karena melihat Jaehyun di depannya sekarang.

"Taeyong hyung, aku akan menjelaskan pad-..." Jaehyun berkata dengan santai tetapi sebelum ia melanjutkannya, Taeyong berteriak marah padanya. Ia sangat merasa benar karena mendapat amarah Taeyong. Ada sedikit perasaan lega karena Taeyong akhirnya bisa mengungkapkan kekesalannya pada orang.

"BRENGSEK. BAJINGAN. JANGAN PERNAH BERUSAHA MENGHUBUNGIKU LAGI. AKU SERIUS JAEHYUN. JANGAN PERNAH PERMAINKAN AKU ATAU ORANG LAIN. SIALAN ! AKU BENCI KAU JAEHYUN !" Taeyong sangat bangga bisa mengangkat beban pada dadanya. Ia terlihat sangat marah dan berbalik pergi. Ia hanya meninggalkan punggung untuk Jaehyun yang diam membeku.

"LIHAT YANG TELAH KAU PERBUAT MINAH. HEY DENGAR SEMUA, AKU TIDAK PERNAH SEKALIPUN MENYUKAI GADIS INI. JALANG INI MENEMPELIKU TERUS SEPERTI PARASIT. AKU TIDAK PEDULI KAU AKAN MENGADU PADA ABEOJI ! SEKARANG PERGI DARI HADAPANKU DAN JANGAN PERNAH MENUNJUKKAN BATANG HIDUNGMU LAGI !" Jaehyun menghempaskan tangan Minah kasar dan meninggalkan yeoja itu yang sedang menangis sesenggukan karena dimarahi Jaehyun.

Jaehyun sangat serius ketika ia berusaha untuk menyanggupi janjinya untuk tidak menghubungi Taeyong lagi. Ia hanya fokus pada sekolahnya dan klub basketnya. Tidak memikirkan hal lain, ia hanya ingin menggapai cita-citanya sebagai dokter. Ia fokus dan tidak ingin mengacau lagi.

Taeyong pun sama. Ia berada di bangku tingkat akhir dan sangat belajar mati-matian untuk ujian masuk universitas. Ia tidak ingin memikirkan hal-hal aneh lagi sementara waktu. Tidak ada kesedihan karena namja. Sejujurnya terkadang ia rindu mengobrol dengan sahabatnya dulu Jaehyun. Tetapi ia hanya menyimpannya sendiri, ia masih memiliki Doyoung dan Taeil. Adiknya Jisung. Teman-teman adiknya di kompleks. Appa dan Eomma yang ia sayangi. Itu sudah cukup.

Taeyong sudah lulus dan benar-benar tidak pernah sekalipun ia berharap bertemu Jaehyun. Ia masih trauma dengan tuduhan Minah yang menghinanya sebagai "Jalang perebut milik orang". Sudah 2 semester di perkuliahan ia lewati dan semuanya masih benar-benar lancar dan membuatnya bahagia. Kecuali masalahnya dengan Hansol. Secara tiba-tiba Tuhan mempertemukannya kembali dengan Jaehyun. Tadi siang. Di cafe favorit mereka dulu semasa sekolah. Lagi-lagi dengan Taeyong yang sedang pusing dengan masalahnya menghadapi namja. Taeyong merasa Tuhan memberikan pencerahan masalahnya lewat Jaehyun. Sekali lagi.


	5. Chapter 5

Liburannya usai. Liburan Taeyong selesai. Hidupnya juga akan selesai. Neraka kuliah akan kembali tiba. Setiap hari ia pasti akan bertemu JI HAN-SOL. Semester ini ia akan menghabiskan banyak kelas dengan JI HAN-SOL. Tentu saja juga dengan sahabat-sahabatnya Doyoung, Taeil, Ten, dan Yuta. Jadi Taeyong tidak sebegitu cemas.

Taeyong bangun sangat awal hari ini, bukan karena ia sangat bersemangat untuk memulai hari pertama kuliahnya, tapi entah, ia sebenarnya juga tidak bisa tidur kemarin malam. Ia membangunkan adiknya untuk bersiap ke sekolah, menyiapkan seragam dan keperluan adiknya, dan meluncur ke dapur untuk membuatkan sarapan.

"Ahhh, setiap hari aku seperti ibu rumah tangga saja.." gumam Taeyong sambil mengoles roti dengan selai. Sedang asyik menyiapkan sarapan, tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar beberapa kali. Pesan masuk.

 _From : Hansol hyung_

 _Selamat pagi sayang,_

 _Princess, apa kau mau kujemput pagi ini?_

Demi Doyoung si gigi kelinci, Taeyong bergidik ngeri karena pesan Hansol pagi ini, berakhir dengan balasan "Tidak hyung, terimakasih" lalu Taeyong mematikan ponselnya.

"Waeeeee, kenapa dia tidak sadar sih jika aku risih. Semua ini membuatku pusing saja.." Mood Taeyong pagi semakin bertambah buruk rupanya.

Setelah Taeyong siap. Jisung juga sudah siap. Mereka siap berangkat. Setiap pagi Taeyong selalu mengantar Jisung bersekolah, beruntungnya searah dengan kampus. Entah dosa apa yang telah Taeyong lakukan di masa lalu, semester ini ia beruntung sekali karena kelasnya akan dimulai di pagi hari. Hmmm, semester yang indah. Taeyong adalah mahasiswa semester 3 jurusan Psikologi. Letak fakultas nya bersebelahan dengan Kedokteran. _Tunggu...kedokteran ya? Bukankah Jaehyun dulu ingin masuk kedokteran? Ahhh maldo andwae, Jaehyun tidak akan masuk ke universitasku. Hahaha. Cukup. Taeyongie kau sudah berjanji tidak akan mengganggunya kan. Cukup._ Taeyong menghela napas, tiba-tiba ia teringat dengan beberapa percakapannya dengan Jaehyun beberapa waktu lalu. _Jaehyun memiliki kekasih, iya kekasihnya bernama Win Win dan berada di China untuk sementara waktu._

"Aishh kenapa aku jadi kepikiran sih ! Taeyong sadarlah !" Taeyong lalu melihat sekilas jam di pergelangan tangannya lalu segera memanggil Jisung agar segera masuk mobil. Setelahnya, Taeyong langsung meluncur mengantar Jisung ke sekolah terlebih dahulu. Di dalam mobil, Taeyong menanyai beberapa hal mengenai kegiatan adiknya hari ini. Kakak yang perhatian. Idaman. Ngok.

"Jisungiee, mau hyung jemput jam berapa?" Taeyong tetap fokus dalam mode menyetirnya.

"Aniyo hyung, nanti aku akan pulang bersama hyungdeul!" Jawab Jisung dengan semangat.

"Hyungdeul? Nugu? Siapa saja?"

"Aish hyung seperti tidak tahu saja, ya siapa lagi kalau bukan Makeu hyung, Donghyuk hyung, Jaemin hyung, dan Jeno hyungggg~~"

"Ahhh pasti kalian merencanakan sesuatu ! Ayo beritahu hyung.." Taeyong mengulurkan tangannya untuk mencubit singkat pipi Jisung.

"Hyung appoooo, uhh aku hanya akan bermain dengan mereka. Ke game center. Boleh ya hyung?" Jisung memasang wajah memelasnya karena ia berpikir hyungnya pasti akan luluh.

"Ahhh, kau sekarang pandai ya merajuk pada hyung seperti itu? Hmmmm kau pikir hyung akan luluh? Ckckck.." Taeyong mencubit pipi Jisung lagi.

"Yahhh hyunggg...yasudah kalau tidak boleh.." Jisung terlihat kesal.

"Ckckck, siapa yang bilang tidak boleh? Kau boleh berm...ai.."

"AKU BOLEH HYUNG/? YEAY YONGYONGIEEE HYUNGG TERBAIK, TERMANIS, TERCANTIK, JISUNG SAYANGGGG !"

"Aishhh, dengarkan hyung sebentar. Kau boleh bermain tapi nanti waktu pulang, kau harus diantar mereka sampai rumah ne? Arraseo?"

"NEEE ARRASEOOOOO" Jisung tersenyum manis. Hmmm Taeyong jadi gemas sendiri melihatnya.

"Jjaaa, sudah sampai jisungie. Sekolah yang baik ne?"

"Ne hyung, bye ~~~~~" Jisung pergi keluar mobil setelah sebelumnya mengecup singkat pipi hyungnya. Ia sedikit berlari menuju gerbang dan Taeyong menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihatnya. _HMM dasar anak ayam. Ckck._

Taeyong telah sampai dan memakirkan mobilnya di sebelah mobil yang menurutnya familiar. Ia melangkah dengan hati-hati dan menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri selama berjalan ke arah kelas paginya. Pagi sekali dan Taeyong sudah memakai kacamata hitamnya, hampir mukanya tertutup oleh masker, dan ia terus was-was takut tiba-tiba Hansol mengenalinya dan menghampirinya. Ia sudah sampai di depan pintu kelasnya, melongok ke dalam, memastikan bahwa keadaan dalam kelas aman. Di sana ia melihat Doyoung dan Taeil duduk bersebelahan, Yuta yang sedang menggoda Ten dan teman-temannya yang lain. _Tunggu, di mana Hansol? Hansol hyung tidak ada? Apa ia tidak kuliah hari ini. Whoaahhh Lee Taeyong kau beruntung._

Taeyong belum yakin lalu memastikannya sekali lagi, melongok ke dalam kelas seperti penguntit. Tiba-tiba ada tangan menepuk bahunya. Ia menghiraukannya, dan tepukan bahu itu semakin keras.

"Aishhh tunggu ! Diam !" Taeyong menghempaskan tangan di bahunya tanpa menoleh siapa pemilik tangan itu.

"Taeyongieee, sedang apa?" Bisik seseorang.

"Aku sedang melihat ke dalam kelas, apa kau tidak tahu huh?" Taeyong tetap mengawasi ke dalam kelas.

 _Tunggu, sepertinya aku mengenali suara ini. Bukankah ini suara Hansol hyung? DEMI TUHAN? Aku tidak jadi beruntung._

Taeyong merasakan seluruh bulu kuduknya berdiri. Merinding. Ia segera menjauh dari Hansol. Dosen mereka terlihat di ujung lorong.

 _Nah Taeyong ini saat yang tepat untuk menghindarinya. Ayo Taeyong masuk ! Dan jangan duduk sendiri._

"Oh Hansol hyung, sudah ada dosen ayo masuk !" Taeyong bergegas masuk dan langsung duduk disamping Doyoung, menutup harapan seorang Hansol yang ingin duduk berdua dengannya.

Demi wajah menawan Jaehyun, Taeyong ingin sekali meneriaki orang yang menatapnya terus menerus selama kuliah berlangsung pagi ini. Ia hanya bisa merutuki Hansol yang sedari tadi melihatnya dari kursi pojok ruangan. Taeyong lalu menuliskan sesuatu di secarik kertas dan memberikannya pada Doyoung, teman sebangkunya.

Ty : Doyoung-ahhh, Hansol hyung sungguh mengerikan ..

Dy : Wae?

Ty : Ia terus memperhatikanku seperti ajhussi mesum...selamatkan aku teman ~

Dy : HAHAHAHAHAHA RASAKAN LEE TAEYONG. Bertahanlah hyung, 5 menit lagi kuliah selesai. Fighting ! .

"Ahh benar, aku harus segera membereskan mejaku. Doyoung ah temui aku di mobilku ya? Ajak yang lain. Jangan sampai ketahuan Hansol hyung ! Awas kau." Taeyong mencoba berbisik pada Doyoung, lalu ia segera memasukkan buku dan alat tulisnya ke dalam tas. Ia sudah siap untuk berlari setelah ini.

Dosen sudah memberikan salam, Taeyong lalu segera berlari menerobos pintu. Ia mendengar Hansol yang meneriakinya dari belakang. Ahhh persetan dengan itu semua. Ia terpaksa berhenti di depan lorong penghubung antara fakultasnya dengan fakultas kedokteran. Ia ingin segera tiba di parkiran karena jaraknya lebih dekat jika lewat lorong ini. Sayang sekali, lorong itu sedang penuh dengan lautan manusia berbaju putih. Mereka adalah mahasiswa baru yang sedang masa orientasi.

"Ahhh sial, Hansol hyung mengikutiku... Aku harus bagaimana ini? Ahh maafkan aku, aku harus menerobos lewat orang-orang ini.." Taeyong nekat terjun melawan arus para mahasiswa baru itu.

Taeyong terus berlari menerobos gerombolan mahasiswa yang berjalan di lorong, sesekali ia menggumamkan kata maaf beberapa kali, beserta aegyonya yang tidak luntur. Ia menabrak seseorang dan sungguh aroma tubuh ini tidak asing di hidung Taeyong. Masa bodoh dengan itu semua, ia terus berlari karena panik Hansol akan segera tahu keberadaannya. Tidak lama kemudian, ia tiba di parkiran. Langsung menuju mobilnya dan masuk ke dalamnya.

"Akhirnya aku aman huhuhu... Lelah sekali eomma, aku harus berlarian..." Taeyong berusaha menormalkan napasnya dengan memejamkan mata melepas lelah. Bunyi ketukan di jendela mobilnya, ia langsung berjingkat terkejut dan menyembunyikan wajahnya. Ia cepat-cepat menerobos ke bangku belakang mobil dan menungging disana. _Gawattttt... aku harus sembunyi di mana._ Ketukan itu semakin keras, Taeyong terus membenamkan wajahnya ke bangku mobilnya. Samar-samar ia mendengar suara nyaring Ten yang mengumpatnya dari luar.

"Yak sialan Lee Taeyong cepat buka mobilnya !" Suara samar-samar Doyoung juga terdengar. Lalu Taeyong segera sadar bahwa yang mengetuk jendelanya adalah sahabat-sahabatnya.

"HYUNG KAU INI KENAPA SIH?" Ten bertanya pada Taeyong ketika mereka semua sudah berada di dalam mobil.

"Diam cabe, aku sedang menghindar dari Hansol hyung !" Taeyong tetap was-was di kursi kemudi.

"Ahh jinjja? Kau hanya harus menolaknya dengan tegas. Lee Taeyong yang baiknya sungguh keterlaluan." Taeil tiba-tiba bersuara.

"Hyungg...itu tidak mudahhhh ..." Tiba-tiba Taeyong merengek dan membentur-benturkan dahinya ke kemudi.

"Lalu apa kita harus berada disini? Apa kita tidak akan makan siang? Aku sudah sangat lapar baby Chitta ~~~~~" Giliran Yuta yang merengek pada kekasihnya Ten.

"TIDAK MAU TAHU. KALIAN HARUS TETAP BERSAMAKU, JEBALLLLL~~~~" Taeyong sudah hampir menangis.

"Lalu kau akan membiarkan kami semua kelaparan disini? Taeyong hyung ! Kau keterlaluan."

"Ayo kita ke rumahku, aku akan memasakkan kalian! Apapun ! Asal kalian bersamaku hari ini ? Okay?" Taeyong memberikan ide yang terdengar lezat oleh teman-temannya.

"CALL !"

"Cepat ! Jalankan mobilnya ~~"

"Arraseooo...Arraseooo..."

Baru saja Taeyong akan memutar kunci mobilnya, ingin menghidupkannya tiba-tiba Doyoung yang duduk di sebelahnya memukuli bahunya dengan brutal.

"Taeyong hyung...Itu...ituuu cepat kau lihat !"

"Doyoung ahhh jebal lepaskan aku, aku sedang berusaha menghidup...kan mo..bil..."

Taeyong tidak percaya ini semua terjadi. Taeyong ingin mengumpat. Taeyong yakin ini bukan sebuah kebetulan. Ketika seseorang dengan badan seksi dan wajah tampan berdiri di samping mobilnya. **_SIALAN ! SUDAH KUDUGA ITU MOBIL JAEHYUN ! SIALAN AKU MASIH INGAT, MAKANYA MOBILNYA SANGAT FAMILIAR ! SIAL JAEHYUN SEKSI SEKALI DENGAN KEMEJA PUTIH UHH..._**

Taeyong hanya bisa melihat Jaehyun yang berdiri jelas disamping mobilnya. Ia hanya melongo ketika Jaehyun tersenyum melambai ke arahnya, lalu segera masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Pekikan Doyoung dan Taeil sudah tidak sanggup ia dengar. Ia luluh dengan keseksian Jaehyun dan sialnya Jaehyun memiliki potongan rambut baru.

"FUCKING HANDSOME!" Ten tiba-tiba fanboying dengan histeris, lalu Yuta yang cemberut tidak suka karena Ten tiba-tiba genit. Ya memang Ten genit.

"Iya dia memang super super seksihh uhukk uhukkk..." Taeyong menjawab Ten dengan tertawa sumbang sampai tersedak liurnya sendiri.

Tiba-tiba Taeil mencoleknya dari belakang dan berkata, "Lee Taeyong nikmati nerakamu..."

Yeah neraka. Panas.


End file.
